worldofmurfandomcom-20200214-history
Element
Elements 'are the most basic forms into which matter is traditionally divided. There are 144 elements, as compiled and ordered by the great chemist Zayreddin. Elements are infinitely divisible and still retain all of their particular properties. Elements can also be combined to form compounds and mixed together to create mixtures. Elements are traditionally divided into twelve groups of twelve, each one having similar properties. For example, Group I elements are mostly clear and colorless gases under standard conditions, while Group II elements are generally liquids and Group III elements are small rocks that form crystalline structures. List of common elements 'Air Air (A) is traditionally listed as the first element. It is by far the most abundant, occupying more than fifty percent of the space of Mur. Air is a group one element, and a clear, colorless and tasteless gas. For years, air was thought to be merely empty space, but it has been shown that air is simply a gas made of infinitesimally small particles. Air is the only element that is always a gas; its melting and boiling points are both less than a degree above absolute zero. Much like water, air gas can dissolve other compounds in it, most notably oxygen, which can dissolve in air in large quantities and is necessary for human life. Most air near the surface also has a number of other gases dissolved in it. 'Oxygen' Oxygen (O) is traditionally listed as element 2, after air, and is also a member of group one. Oxygen exists primarily as a component of chemical compounds or as a gas dissolved in air (much in the manner that salt and sugar can dissolve in water). Oxygen is a major player in many biochemical reactions and intake of oxygen from the air is necessary for life. 'Other Group I' There are ten other elements in group one, all primarily found as colorless gases with very low boiling points. They include nitrogen (N), helium (H), and smoke (Sm), which is the primary product of combustion reactions. 'Water' The second most common element is water (W), element 13. It is in Group II and is one of the few elements to exist primarily as a liquid, although it can also be found as a solid (ice) or a gas (steam). Much of the world is covered in water, which is necessary for all living organisms. 'Sugar' Pure elemental sugar (Sg) exists a small, white rock, but it is best known for the small crystalline structures plants form it into (the "sugars" including glucose, fructose, and sucrose) that are the primary energy source for animals. These crystalline structures are able to store large amounts of energy, or be converted through a chemical reaction into fat. 'Salt' Salt (Sa), like sugar, is a Group III element found naturally as a rock but that can be consumed in its crystalline structure. Salt is also very commonly dissolved in water, and the entire ocean is full of salt water Section heading Write the second section of your page here.